moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Auto-Turret
The Auto-Turret is a military support in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 30.000 | range = 20 meters | damage = Medium | countered = EMP grenade, EMP Strike }} The Auto-Turret is unlocked after 5 kills or captures (4 with Military Tactician), and causes medium to high damage over exceptionally long range. It can be purchased for 30,000 coins. The device is useful for defending capture points and guarding hallways and other narrow corridors. It can also be used offensively. Upon deployment, the turret will idle until it locks on to an enemy. It will then continually fire until either the turret is destroyed, the enemy breaks line of sight with the turret or the enemy is killed. By careful positioning, a turret can be used as either an offensive or defensive weapon, able to provide supporting fire when attacking a highly populated enemy area. Turrets, like other mechanical devices, are vulnerable to damage. EMP Strikes and grenades do little damage to the device, however, they disable it for a certain amount of time, allowing for destruction. In addition, Turrets can be destroyed by explosive means, either through grenade, rocket or military support. Equipping armor piercing rounds increases assault rifle and sniper rifle damage to devices such as turrets. See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Auto-Turret is available as a military support option in multiplayer modes. Unlike in previous games, the turret can rotate a full 360 degrees and lock onto any enemies within a certain range. The turret can be outmaneuvered due to its slow turning speed and deals moderate damage. The Auto-Turret also has significantly thicker armor than the turrets deployed by the Sapper (soldier class), however a chaff grenade or an EMP strike will instantly destroy it. Strategies It is best to deploy the Auto-Turret in open spaces of a map, where there is little to no cover for the enemies. Many players take advantage of this on Team Battle in Rooftops by deploying it on the roof of the second level in case enemy players would use it as a vantage point as well. There were also incidences involving players constantly spawning in the corner rooms of the second level, this is when the opposing team would use spawn trapping to their advantage. The strategy involved with the Auto-Turret deployment is by deploying it near one of the rooms' doorways. In Capture the Flag, the Auto-Turret can be placed in any teams' base, but it is more advantageous to deploy it in the opposing team's base. It can be used as a temporary spawn trap, distraction and overall support for the flag bearer in his/her attempt of a getaway. The sneakiest of players can also deploy the Auto-Turret near a group of oppositions in an open space in the attempt of achieving additional kills for themselves as well as their team. If a player wishes not to be taken down by a knife from a professional player, it can be avoided by deploying the Auto-Turret when the professional player is close to him/her. Gallery MC5-Auto-Turret-world.jpg|The Auto-Turret in Zone Control on Construction Site See also Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Military Support Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Military Support Category:Military Support